


I had everything

by Kraketan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraketan/pseuds/Kraketan
Summary: A short about Dean losing his first love (you)





	

**Dean POV**

Not a day goes by that I don't think of that summer we spent falling in love. Dad dumped me and Sammy at Bobby's to go off on some hunt we would later find out didn't exsist. We found out that it was just so he could spend time with his other family. Part of me will always hate him for that, but part of me thanks him for it. If it wasn't for him leaving I wouldn't never had met you. That fateful May when the heat was starting to build, and people started vacationing. You were Bobby's neighbor, or rather the daughter of his neighbor. I still remember the first time I saw you. The sun was high and it was a hot day. I was wandering around the scrap yard at the wonderful age of 19. A big red truck parked at the house several feet away. The doors opened and young girls, 18, poured out. When the drivers side opened you slid out and my heart stopped. You were dressed in short jean shorts, a white crop top and white wedges strapped to dainty feet. Your long h/c flowed behind you and shone in the sun. You had a smile on and were laughing with the girls you got out of the car with. I had to have you. You looked over at me and I grinned at you and offered a small wave. You waved back and the other girls said something that made you blush. 

      I couldn't keep myself from walking over to you even though I looked like shit compared to you. I wiped my hands on my jeans as I neared you. The girls all hurried into the house but watched us from the living room window. I reached you and god you looked far more gorgeous up close. 

"Hey, I'm Dean" I said working up my courage. Usually I don't have this problem. 

"Y/N" you replied with a smile

"Do you live here?" I asked suddenly feeling rather shy

"Yeah, but I'm moving at the end of the summer for college. Do you live here? I've never seen you around before." Your voice was like silk 

"No I'm just visiting my uncle for the summer." I grinned at you 

     After the small conversation I asked for your number and you gave it to me. I felt so giddy, the beating of my heart was so intense. I hoped that I would be able to see you a lot more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had gotten so close, not only just being a couple but being best friends on top of that. We shared secrets and dreams. You wanted to be a doctor and had gotten into Yale medical, but you never thought less of me. I told you all I wanted was a family and my own mechanics shop. You didn't care that I didn't have a home, or that I didn't have an education. You loved me and I loved you, no matter how much your parents hated me. We would sneak out and wander around the scrap yard, sometimes we would go to movies into town when I could get a car from Bobby. In the back seat of one of those cars we made love, we gave our virginity to each other. I remember holding you after and you telling me that you loved me. I told you I loved you too, you asked me to visit you in college and I said I would every chance I had. We had been determined to make it work. I even wanted to get married before you left but you just laughed me off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     It was the 8th of august, the day you were leaving for school. The night before I told you I would be there to see you off, and I even gave you a promise ring I made with honest money. It was a small silver band with a little chip of a diamond in it. I was ashamed it's all I could afford but you loved it and kissed me when I gave it to you. You promised me you would always wear it. That morning I got up at 6 to get ready and actually look decent. As I was brushing my teeth I heard something that made my heart drop. Dad was here. I walked down the stairs as he walked into the house shouting for me and Sammy. He said we had to hit the road right away to catch the tail of a case he had been following. My stomach dropped, and I tried to argue to wait at least an hour but he wouldn't have it. He loaded us up into the car, and as we drove off I watched your house and saw you hugging your mom and climbing into your big red truck. I had missed you, and I felt horrible. I promised myself I would see you within the week and try to explain the situation to you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 As we went down the highway I saw a big red truck going down the road. I couldn't believe my luck, I got to watch you for a while and make sure you were safe. You passed us and I saw you dancing along with your music but you had been crying and I knew that was my fault. You were about 4 car lengths in front of us when it happened. Time slowed in my mind substantially as I watched a Cadillac try to switch lanes too close to you and hit your rear right tire. I watched as your truck spun sideways and rolled six times until you stopped. Dad hit the brakes and I hopped out of the car and sprinted towards you. There was glass everywhere and I crawled into the cab and saw you held upside down by the seat belt. You had a mile marker pole through your midsection pinning you to your seat. I carefully held your neck supporting it and desperately cried your name. Your eyes opened and you looked at me and gave me a small smile that broke my heart. 

"I knew you'd keep your promise and see me before I left" you spoke so softly

"Of course baby, I love you" I replied as tears started falling from my eyes 

You opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. You just stared into my eyes as yours faded. I cried for a long while after that. I wouldn't let go of you until the paramedics pried me off of you. That day I learned the hardest lesson. Hunters never get to keep the ones they love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just sort of a random thought that I had, let me know what you think!


End file.
